narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibou Hatake
Kibou Hatake (畑希望,Hatake Kibou) was a character who appeared only in future,Kibou was the father of Shisui Hatake. Background Kibou hails from Konohagakure in future,he was a Tokubetsu Jōnin who was secretly a follower and test subject of Orochimaru,he later transfused some of missing-ninja's into himself to become exceptionally strong.At some point he met Sora Namikaze,both fell in love and eventually got married.Together they had a child named Shisui Hatake ,years after when Shisui grew up and finally became a Chunin when he was heading back home a man named Daichi Nakamura from past broke into his house and killed his parents.Kibou was able to easily overpower Daichi however Daichi held his beloved wife as a hostage,so Kibou had no option but to give up his life. Personality Appearance Abilities Kibou Hatake was one of the most talented shinobi's,even before his DNA Modifications took place.His Skills were world wide acknowledged. Medical Ninjutsu Kibou like is son was great when it came to Medical Ninjutsu,he has shown surgical skills and general healing skills,how-ever till date he is not seen use any jutsu. DNA Modifications Kibou has experimented himself by transfusing blood's of others into himself which has allowed him not only to gain their fighting abilities but also their Kekkei Genkai. By infusing himself with Orochimaru's DNA, he gained access to Orochimaru's snake techniques and summons, the ability to alter his body and an enhanced chakra capacity. Later, he assimilated the DNA from two members of Taka, gaining Karin's healing powers, developed an altered version of Suigetsu's liquification abilities.He also integrated the DNA of the Sound Four team into his body. He could first use Sakon's Attack of the Twin Demons to manifest a second body identical in appearance to that of the twins, which was connected to the base of his navel-snake. With this, he gained access to multiple techniques, such as Jirōbō's Earth Release techniques, Tayuya's sound-based genjutsu abilities, Kidōmaru's web techniques. Due to this assimilation, Kibou's chakra reserves have increased tremendously. Snake Techniques After implanting Orochimaru's cells into his body, Kibou gained all of his snake-oriented techniques and abilities, first exhibiting some of these skills to kill several Takigakure ninja with great ease using multiple snakes. He could also use the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands for a quick ambush attack. Kibou developed clone snakes using Orochimaru's DNA. He could then form several of these snakes into a larger snake for offensive. Chakra Reserves Kibou had tremendous amount of chakra which could even bother Three Kage's together.As a testament it could be seen that he was able to fight for Two days and Two Nights without even breaking a sweat and defeating all his enemies.Quality wise his chakra was great but cold at the same times due to his evil Intentions and overwhelming Hatred towards the world.After his DNA Modifications his Chakra Reserves are not at such levels that he could hold against two-tailed beast's on his own. Nature Transformation Seemingly Kibou was able to use Fire Release,Lightning Release and Earth Release and by rapidly combining them could use Metal Release.Though he is only seen to use fire,lightning and earth release as his child possess Metal Release and claims that he has inherited it from his father ,he might be able to use it too.